Translation I - Allgemeine Übersetzungsbemerkungen
Übersetzungensanmerkungen Akzeptanz mit "acceptance of" übersetzen ist doof, verbalisieren! Ausbildung eher mit "educated at" übersetzen. Wahl/Wahlen in Dt. ist immer "general election" ohne "s"! capital letters, religions, political affiliations (Conservatives) Handout #3, p4: difference btwn E -> Germ - "Lebenslauf vorweisen können" braucht man nicht vorweisen und können: "Have" reicht - Ausbildung = education, Elite-Ausbildung -> priviliged education most common adjective in BrE. collocations for education: receive, enjoy (good w/ priviliged) - "Bereits 4 jahre später" -> A mere -> dont use already - leitete = to run or to head - became a member of parliament is not wrong, but "he was elected to parliament" is more idiomatic - tory party, labour party -> German uses a lot more hyphens BrE: the couple *have* not has "Das Ehepar" -> Just "They" is fine zur welt kommen is just "to be born" "die jüngste tochter" needs to become "their youngest daughter", we need to use possessives "als nachfahre von.." very unidiomatic, needs to become "is a descendant" - "während des sommerurlaubs", *nominal expressions into verbal expressions* "during their summer holiday" is not wrong, but "while they were on holiday" is much more common sozialsiedlingen: housing projects AmE Vorbehalte: Reservations "die akzeptanz" is difficult to translate -> turn that into verbal form as well (current president = President, previous president = president Usually, after "next" there's often a word added "next few years, next several years" New York's rivals are (means the same as competes with) wächst und wächst - keep on growing bis 2030 - BY 2030 - influx must be used with arrive - 2 consecutive sentences that begin with a time phrase in german, in English it's not typical to begin two sentences with adverbial phrases -> change it "the pop grew" - line 7 "dort lernten sie NY.." good style: start with "It was here" -> turns around the adverbial, puts the subject first - turned or headed, bent their steps very close suggestion - paraphrased hungerflüchtlinge, famine refugees is also ok, paraphrase is better though - not essential to translate the bereits in "die bereits einige generationen" - "fremden" can be translated to "aliens" - komma ausserhalb der anführungszeichen wenn es ein zitat ist, bei dialogen innendrin - demand is rather aggressive, to call for is more neutral (für fordern) - often turn nouns into verbal ideas! Einwanderungswellen = waves of immigrants, influx of immigrants groß = major (in this context, major influx of...) nach Westen weiterziehen = moved on west die schritte lenken = to bend one's steps (headed east is simpler and better for me) trostlos = bleak, grimm, miserable elendquartiere = slums mittellose = "the destitute" seuchengefahr = threat of disease child mortality (rate) does not need rate geprägt = defined, shaped(, characterized) sprungbrett = stepping stone, springboard willen = determination wer es geschafft hatte = whoever made it stadtteile = parts of the city, districts The Asian community, Die indische Gemeinde elaborate variety of communities ethnicies = communities Gruppen nuclear families = Kernfamilie extended families = Sippschaften, Großfamilie erweiterte Famila (Indian!) subcontinent = Indian part of Asia has a direct bearing on = directly influences - People started migrating ... - Migration from the Carribean - Caribbean immigrants began arriving in GB (VERBALIZATION is common in Britain) Höhepunkt erreichen: peak Einwanderung eindämmen: contain immigration, limit das gegenteil bewirken: to have the opposite effect indisch-stämmig: "of Indian descent", Indian is enough ausgeprägt: pronounced, marked, selbstabgrenzug: self-segregation English: lot less use of the definite article zwar & dennoch makes a german text fluent, but doesnt need to bei n the english text. !! it's more idiomatic in English to use participles than to use genitives * kennen lernen = meet in political writing it's vereinigtes Königreich - liegt am Clyde (im deutschen sind Flüße normalerweise männlich) - Ende des 19. und Anfang des 20. Jahrhundert. in the late and in the early is more common in English. Ende.. Anfang ist mehr verbreitet idiomatic. - viertgrößte Stadt Europas - erreichte ihren Höhepunkt in 1933 mit 1,088.000 Einwohnern English (peaked) are turning nouns into words (im deutschen wenig, deshalb Nominalphrase) - und blieb länger als 40 Jahre über einer Million (Einwohnern) "für mehr als 40 Jahre" ist nicht so idiomatisch - war eine der dicht-besiedelsten Städte der Welt --> "gehörte zu" = "was one of" not "belonged to!" - Seitdem hat sich Glasgows wirtschaftliche Situation deutlich verbessert "fortunes" cannot be translated literally, it only means something like "situation" - nähert sich der 600k Marke, davon (leben) 1,2mio in.. liegt bei fast 600k, "is approaching" just means "nearly". - Einwanderung - Seit den 1840er Jahren bis heute "up to the present day" is not as emphatic as "bis zum heutigen tag" - Eine große Anzahl schottischer Hochländer (in Scharen) "huge numbers" is just "sehr viele" or "in scharen" - it's always "in" if you're following a superlative (it would be a Genitiv in German) - in BE River comes before the name, in AE after - improvement in = NOT improvement of - up to the present day (bis heute) more idiomatic than until today - poor diet is much more idiomatic than bad diet - with newspaper it's edition, with magazine it's issue - compared to Using the plural "middle classes" is much more common to say in English.